Sonic Mania Original Soundtrack (Selected Edition)
Sonic Mania Original Soundtrack (Selected Edition) is the official soundtrack of Sonic Mania, composed by Jerry Goldsmitn and Ramin Djawadi. The album released worldwide by WaterTower Music on 17 January 2018 in digital format on iTunes, Amazon and the Google Play Store. The album includes most of the game’s songs, with the exception of those originally composed by Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage (Green Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone and Oil Ocean Zone) and Hans Zimmer & Hyper Potions. Track list #"Discovery (Title Screen)" (0:17) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Comfort Zone (Main Menu)" (1:32) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1)" (3:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Prime Time (Studiopolis Zone Act 2)" (2:24) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Flying Battery Zone (Act 1)" (2:55) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Flying Battery Zone (Act 2)" (2:57) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Tabloid Jargon - Press Garden Zone (Act 1)" (2:37) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Blossom Haze - Press Garden Zone (Act 2)" (2:10) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Stardust Speedway Zone (Act 1)" (2:57) (Hans Zimmmer) #"Stardust Speedway Zone (Act 2)" (2:55) (Hans Zimmmer) #"Hydro City Zone (Act 1)" (2:09) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Hydro City Zone (Act 2)" (2:07) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Skyway Octane (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 ST Mix)" (2:12) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Wildstyle Pistolero (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 K Mix)" (2:11) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Rogues Gallery (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 2)" (2:28) (Michael Kamen) #"Lava Reef Zone (Act 1)" (2:11) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Lava Reef Zone (Act 2)" (1:57) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Metallic Madness Zone (Act 1)" (2:15) (Hans Zimmmer) #"Metallic Madness Zone (Act 2)" (2:35) (Hans Zimmmer) #"Built to Rule - Titanic Monarch Zone (Act 1)" (2:28) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Steel Cortex - Titanic Monarch Zone (Act 2)" (3:09) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Danger on the Dance Floor" (Mid-Boss) (2:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Ruby Delusions (Eggman Boss 1)" (2:10) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Havoc Prognosis (Eggman Boss 2)" (1:35) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Hi-Spec Robo Go! (Hard Boiled Heavy Boss)" (1:48) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Ruby Illusions (Final Boss)" (2:16) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Egg Reverie (Egg Reverie Zone)" (3:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Egg panicky - Egg Reverie Zone Pinch Mode (Soundtest Only)" (1:31) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Guided Tour (Credits)" (2:40) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Dimension Heist (UFO Special Stage)" (2:36) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Game Over" (0:10) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"The Winner! (Competition Results)" (0:45) (Michael Kamen) #"Glimmering Gift (Super Transformation)" (1:29) (Michael Kamen) #"Angel Island Cutscene" (0:17) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Blue Spheres" (2:29) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Eggman Mean Bean" (2:25) (Michael Kamen) #"Head 2 Head (Versus Mode)" (1:09) (Michael Kamen) #"Vs. Metal Sonic" (2:13) (Hans Zimmmer) #"Who's the boss? (Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Scene)" (1:49) #"Countdown to Continue" (0:15) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Sunshine Cassette (Save Select)" (1:28) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Undefeated (Invincibility)" (0:41) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Drowning" (0:14) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"The Blur (Speed Shoes)" (0:59) (Ramin Djawadi) #"1-Up" (0:06) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Stage Clear" (0:08) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Rise of the Icon (Sonic Mania Alternate Intro)" (1:22) (Ramin Djawadi) Trivia *The song "Danger on the Dance Floor" is a nod to Michael Jackson's song "Blood on the Dance Floor", which was sampled in the mini boss themes in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Category:2018 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Ramin Djawadi soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Ramin Djawadi Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks